Mass Effect - Dragons Teeth
by solair
Summary: Set after the events of Mass Effect 3, this tells the story of what happens next, with Shepard dead Ashley has been promoted and given command of a new vessel the Shepard, these are her tales...
1. Chapter 1

Dragons Teeth - The old ones

Forward...

It had been five long years since the final battle of the war with Reapers, millions dead, countless millions missing in action, worlds and cultures destroyed.

In the aftermath of the war the mistrust started, finger pointing and the near fracture of the council races.

Illium the world which had been a shining beacon, now was little more then a tarnished world.

Once news had surfaced detailing how they had been using a Prothean AI in secret to advance their culture, galaxy wide outrage erupted.

Meanwhile Earths forces had began to grow, a strong alliance had formed between the Turian's and the Earth Alliance.

The new council had five members, Human, Turian, a female Krogan, Asari and finally a Salarian.  
It was decided that this would better represent the races which had come together to face the Reapers.

With the Citadel now permanently orbiting Earth, some of the race felt uneasy. However as Admiral Hackett had reminded them, if it was not for one human commander then the Reapers would have destroyed every race and culture.

The Normandy which was moored within the Citadel, was little more then a museum and mayoral to the fallen.

Chapter one. - SSV Shepard.

The newly refitted Everest Class Dreadnaught had began her final approach to the citadel.

Badly damaged in the final battle with the Reaper forces above Earth, she'd been completely refitted by a joint Turian and Earth task force.

She was now one of the most powerful vessels in the sector, which would be needed for her upcoming mission.

Now under command of the newly promoted Commander Williams.

Edi, the ship onboard AI had been rebuilt on the Shepard; she was as on the Normandy an integral part of the ships systems.

Lieutenant Commander Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, had been onboard the Shepard during the refitting of the destroyer. 

Having been offered to serve under Ashley, he instantly accepted the offer.

For him there was nothing better then to serve on a war ship and this new mission, would give him the freedom that he'd been use to.

Standing before the new council of races, Commander Williams nodded towards Earths new councillor.

Councillor Hackett, he nodded back towards Ashley, before the council meeting began.

Standing side by side with Councillor a moment later Hackett stood forward.

"The Council would like to welcome you all to this our first major meeting since the citadel has been restored to working order. Although vast sections which are still sealed off, we have over sixty percent of the station now accessible. As you can see the council has been expanded to welcome the Krogan representative, Councillor Cargal Vrirdo.

She has been welcomed with open arms to the council." Hackett continued as the female Salarian shifted uncomfortably behind him, but said nothing.

"Our first order of the day is too dispatched the Shepard on her six year mission, to explore the regions of uncharted space. We the council wish you safe journeys, and look forward to your on going reports..."

After the end of the meeting, the assembled crowd started to disburse, and Ashley walked away from the council.

Covering the events of the new council, and the launch of the Shepard, Diana Allers had been assigned from Human alliance news network.

"Commander if I may have a word..." She began tentatively.

Ashley smiled at her former crew mate; "Of course, its good to see you again Diana."

Dianna's hovering news bot's light illuminated Ashley.

"Commander Williams, second human Spectre and now Commander of the Shepard, how does it feel to have this honour?"

Ashley smiled before replying in a measured tones; "It's an honour, our mission is of the up most importance. As you may be aware the Shepard's crew hail from different races. We've been tasked with traversing some of the un-chartered mass relays, following new data recovered during the reaper conflict."

"Can you elaborate future on the source of the information Commander?"

"I'm Sorry Diana that's classified."

"Thank you Commander that's all for now."

With that the light from the news bot faded away.

"Diana I've been asked by the council to take a news crew with me to document any new findings we discover on this mission, and I'd like it to be you."

Diana said nothing for a moment; "You've already cleared this with the Alliance?"

"Of course, you made quite a few 'fans' when you were with us on the Normandy. Not to mention this time, you'll have your own cabin."

"A Cabin, how could I refuse" she replied as a smirk plaid across her face.

Two Hours Later - Commanders Quarters.

The chime at the door announced the presence of her expected guest, Grunt.

"Commander Williams," Grunt spoke his voice like gravel. "You've got a lot to live up to, if you wish to impress me as Shepard once did."

Ashley sighed inwardly, Garrus had pre-warned her about Grunt, and what to expect. True she'd worked with Wrex in the past, but Grunt well he was different, in his prime with much to prove.

"As do you, I've read Shepard's reports while you served with her, and frankly I can't say I'm all impressed."

"And you think this bothers me?" Grunt snapped back.

"No, I just want you to know were we stand, I what I expect of you and the Akalakh Company that you command. They say you're the best of the best, well we may be putting that to the test."

"We'll be ready for anything Commander."

"Very good, now report to Garrus he'll be assigning quarters and you're future assignments for you."

"Garrus, now there someone I can respect." Grunt replied turning to leave.

"I agree, that's why he's my second in command."

Grunt paused for a moment, but said nothing before continuing to walk out of the quarters.

CIC - Shepard.

Walking to the large galaxy map Ashley looked towards Garrus, and Lieutenant Samantha Traynor.

After her service on the Normandy she'd requested to serve on a vessel, rather then returning back to the labs.

This had been approved by the alliance and she'd been awarded the rank of Lieutenant for her service during the Reaper conflict.

She'd been assigned to the Shepard for her refit along with Joker, as they'd be instrumental in refitting the Normandy.

"Lt Traynor give me ship wide communications."

Samantha's fingers danced across the console before she nodded to the Commander.

A bosons call echoed across the vessel before the Commander began to speak.

"A six year mission lies before us, and our destination lies beyond known space. This is where we will all face the unknown. I believe in your dedication and your skills, this mix crew onboard the Shepard represents the council races.

Joker plot a course towards the mass relay and onwards..."

Two hours later.

"Commander, we receiving a hail your eyes only." Lt Traynor announced.

"I'll take it in the ward room." Ashley replied as she made her way to the set of double doors to the side of the command deck.

"Edi seal the room, then patch through the hail."

"Yes commander."

On the monitor before her Javik's face appeared.

"Commander meet me at the following coordinates for pick up."

"Confirmed Javik..." Ashley began.

"Javik out." And the screen went dead.

"As chatty as always." Edi sighed.

Ashley said nothing, "Joker set course to these coordinates."

"Confimered Commander."

As the Shepard decelerated and came to a halt, a small unmarked shuttle flashed into being; then the changed course towards the dreadnaught.

Ashley stood by Joker as the shuttle appeared in system.

"Let her dock, then continue on your original course."

"Taxi service Commander, are we expecting company?"

"You could say we're picking up and old friend."

Once onboard the Shepard raced towards the Mass effect relay, then jumped away.

Javik walked between the two guards who escorted him to his quarters, waiting for them was the commander.

"Good to see you again Javik, how you been." Ashley enquired.

"I have been keeping busy commander, I have visited many of the old ruins that I used to know. There I discovered hidden cashes of information, which have lead us to the here and the now. I will need time to prepare in my quarters, after which I wish to call a meeting with you're team. As we have much to discuss."

"Of course."

Three hours later - War room.

Sitting round an oval table Ashley was reading decade old reports from the Alliance regarding the region of space known as Zelta Minus, their current destination.

Garrus sat to Ashley's left, to her right sat Liara T'Soni, Grunt was chatting to Garrus about past missions.  
At the far end of the table sat their incumbent expert on Cerberus, Miranda Lawson.

During the Reaper war, she'd become Admirals Hackett's anti Cerberus officer.

After the war she'd been pardoned over her past crimes with Cerberus.

She'd been asked by Ashley to join the crew and become Operation's Chief, during the forth coming missions.

As the doors to the War room opened, Javik walked through, he made his way over to the table, and took his seat.

Ashley stood and addressed the table; "I'm handing this meeting over to Javik. We have a long mission before us. As you are aware we've been tasked by the council to investigate unexplored regions of space, that much has been made public. However we have a secondary mission and that is to research hidden Prothean sites. While there we are to document all relevant discoveries and data."

Ashley took her seat as Javik rose; "As you are aware various ruins of my people still survive on planets like Feros, Quana and Therum. There are many unexplored sites which exists elsewhere throughout the galaxy. These are what we are interested in discovering, there are also derelict stations which are said to still exist. Some have been visited by the younger races, however they have met by deadly force. I believe that they will react different to us, as we have something they did not have, me.  
Before you on your consoles I have written details on our first destination, and station called Endeavour. Although I have never had the chance to visit it in my cycle, for it was abandoned before I was born. Any questions?"

Garrus raised a question; "So what could we discover on the station?"

"Automatic defenses, of what type I cannot say, but it could be interesting..."

"That's one way of putting it." Garrus mumbled disapprovingly.

"Do you know any details of the station purpose?" Ashley asked as she studied the display of the station, and the information supplied by Javik.

"I have discovered some details within the cashe I discovered. It is said that the station was a research and development installation. Many of our innovations were said to have been developed there. Hence why it is high on the councils list to see just what remains, if anything. However held within the data, was a signal, which we could use to deactivate the station defensives. This should give us safe passage through to the stations docking ports, in theory."

"There you go again big guy;" Joker quipped, "getting our hopes up, then dashing them at the last moment."

"Where there is hope, there is a chance." Javik replied simply.

Shortly after the meeting was adjourned, and the crew filed out.

Uncharted gas giant.

A single colossus tower Prothean in design hung in orbit around the large gas giant. Around the toward a twin wheel outer section connected to the tower via six struts.

Around the station various wrecks floated dead in space with the unlucky crew floating among the debris.

At the far end of the debris cloud was the fractured remains of a Reaper, long dead. With large sections of the hull missing, or vaporised.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - The Station.

Deep within the gas giants system, the Shepard dropped into normal space. Accelerating to full military thrust, she threaded her way deeper into the system and towards the star as the centre of the system.

Before she slowed at the third planet from the sun, a large gas giant twice the size of Jupiter, as she then began to orbit the large planet.

One of the Shepard's shuttle craft departed and made its way towards the station.

Onboard the shuttle Ashley, Garrus and Javik were seated in the mid section.

"Okay people, we're ten minuets out, Jacik I'm getting a signal from the station." The young female Turian pilot, Durona 'Angel' Saberil called back into the crew compartment.

"Reply with the counter sign I gave you." Javik replied sternly.

"Okay signal sent, now lets hope we don't get shot at or blown to bits." She half joked.

A moments later the whole shuttle jolted; "By the spirits!" Swore Durona.

"Report!" Snapped Ashley.

"We've been caught up in a gravitational field, the shuttles unresponsive Commander."

"This is too be expected, although I am surprised that the field is still operational after all this time." Javik stated calmly, which drew a stern look from Ashley.

"Expected, Javik sharing mission critical information is an important part of being in a team." Ashley replied trying to hold in her anger and frustrated.

"I apologise Commander, however I fail to see the problem."

"So would you care to explain what this system is?" Ashley snapped back in anger, which Javik ignored.

"To put in simply its a gravitational field, which encapsulates a vessel and brings it safely into the station."

"And is there anyway to deactivate it?" Ashley asked her voice now sharp.

"No." He snarled.

The shuttle was slowly drawn passed the wrecks and debris.

A moment later the whole station light up before them.

"Edi scan for life signs." Ashley barked.

"None." Edi replied simply.

Before them a vast hanger door opened, inside which could be seen three Prothean fighter craft.

The design of the craft looked aggressive, the wings were of a swept back design, and the cockpit design look similar to that of alliance fighters.

Slung under each wing was an elegant beam weapon pod.

A single glance at vessel was all that was needed to tell that it was meant for one thing, war.

"I'm in love!" Whispered Durona, from the pilots seat.

"What was that flight Lieutenant?" Ashley enquired.

"Nothing Commander, just admiring the vessels we're heading towards."

The shuttle came to a stop as it was deposited on the deck of the hanger, and the large hanger door closed behind them.

"The bay's been pressurised, you're clear to exit." Durona announced to her passengers.

Alighting from the shuttle Ashley's eyes were drawn to the three alien fighter craft.

They were unlike anything she'd seen before, turning to Javik she asked; "Are these Prothean?"

"Yes, once they were feared throughout known space."

A bright light announced the arrival of the Prothean AI.

"I am Endeavour keeper of this installation," the AI paused as it looked towards Javik. "You are Protean?"

"I am Commander Javik virtue of Vengeance." Javik proclaimed proudly.

"Yes I am aware of your mission, it appears it was unsuccessful." The AI replied his voice lacked any kind of emotion.

"You could say that, I alone emerged from the bunker. But from failure sprang victory, I made allies and we defeated the Reapers. I came her to search for information that could lead me to find more of our people. I alone cannot be the last, others may still be sleeping waiting."

"I do have full detailed plans from before the fall, which I am will to disclose to you Javik, but only to you."

"Excuse me..." Ashley interpreted. "And what about us."

"What about you." The AI spoke in a manor of a teacher talking down to a troublesome student.

"Javik is part of my crew, and as such I am his commanding officer." Ashley spat her temper about to erupt.

"But you are not Prothean." The AI replied coldly.

"The information I impart is for the virtue of Vengeance only. If he deems you worthy he may relay the information to you afterwards."

"You just wait a god damned moment." Ashley snapped.

With a sudden flash both the AI and Javik disappeared.

"Edi, what the hell just happened?"

" I am processing the data of the last few moments." She replied confusing playing within her voice.

"Damn, way to have the door slammed in your face Ash." Garrus quipped.

Ashley shot him a look, a look that told him he best be quite.

"Commander I have surmised a theory." Edi announced which broke the awkward silence between Ashley and Garrus.

"Go on."

"As we know Prothean society was more advanced then anything we currently possess in this cycle. Thu it's fair to presume that Javik kept just how advanced they were to himself. However there are early records from the Hanar home world, which describe how the Enkindlers could simply vanish into thin air. If this is a fully functional Protean station, then it is fair to assume it to would have the ability of matter transportation."

"Matter transportation, are you sure?"

"Commander look at that facts before you." Edi replied in a matter of fact manor.

"That may be so, but I want to known just how come this one station managed to escape the Reapers?" Garrus spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"Edi send over Miranda, Liara T'soni and a guard."

"Confirmed commander."

Ten minuets later.

The second shuttle touched down next to the first, Miranda made her way over to Ashley.

"Edi has brought us up to speed."

"Good, Miranda take Liara and see if you can gain access to the terminal over there behind the fighters. I want you to gain as much information as you can, see just where this stations been, and what happened to the crew."

"Of course Commander."

As both Miranda and Edi walked over to the console, Ashley and Garrus walked over to the three fighters.

Garrus studied the Prothean fighter carefully, it was unlike anything he'd seen before.

It was meant for one thing, and that was war.

Using the inbuilt stairs on the side of the craft, Garrus climbed up and glanced into the cockpit.

"What you looking at." Durona called up to him.

"One hell of a fighter, the cockpit design is nothing like I've encountered before. And trust me I've seen my fair share of shuttles and fighters in my time on the citadel and during the war."

"I know you have Garrus, but you seem to have forgotten that I'm the pilot here, I've flown more sorties during the war over the home world then you can count." She boasted.

"True enough, but still, why don't you look at the craft next to this, tell me what you think in your 'expert' opinion;" he teased.

Meanwhile - Hidden location in the station.

Endeavour stood next to Javik as they watched the monitor before them.

"The female Turian seems pretty sure of herself." He spoke to Javik, who simply nodded in reply.

"Their race would have made a perfect addition to the empire." The AI continued.

"Agreed, and from what we have discussed thus far, they may still do. However that is if we find the bunkers and the sleeping warriors. Let us just hope that they're untouched by time or salvagers."

"Commander the vessel is ready to depart, and I shall transfer to the vessel's main frame on your order. Should I activate the station self destruct mechanism?"

"No, let the young have it. I saw with my own eyes that one race had kept our knowledge for themselves. They refused to share it with the other younger races. That it something that will not permit to happen again. Endeavour is the AI copy of yourself ready for operation?"

"It is indeed Commander."

"Very well, open communications with the human Ashley Williams."

Hanger Bay.

Ashley had been working on the console for some twenty minuets and frankly getting nowhere with it.

"Having any luck your end?" she asked Miranda.

It was at that time a holographic image of Javik appeared next to them both.

"Commander I will not be accompanying you on your journey any further. I have found evidence that a fraction of my race may still yet live. I am leaving with Endeavour forthwith; but as a parting gift I leave you this station, and an AI to help you understand our knowledge held within. However commander this is not for just one race, it is for all within the council races."

With that the image vanished.

Space - Outside the Station.

A Prothean Venom class frigate emerged from a hanger at the base of the station, the engines erupted into life as she powered pass the Shepard.

Reaching the mass effect gate, it jumped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Muddy waters.

It had been six weeks since Javik had vanished, and six week since the council had sent a team headed by Dr Liara T'soni to the station.

It was now a hive of activity, in the station commanders old offices Liara had transferred her affairs. She relayed strict instructions to Endeavour that none were to enter if she was not present.

In a side office to the commander's she'd set up her operations as the shadow broker. This office could only be entered through the commanders, thus keeping access secure.

All this time Ashley's mission had been put on hold much to her annoyance. This was until the station was secure.

Two weeks after the station had been handed over to the council, a Cerberus cruiser had been spotted trying to blend into the wrecks around the station, however it was quickly driven away.

This promoted the removal of the wrecks that surrounded the station, and the constant patrol around the station by a wing of fighters, backed up by two capitol ships.

One of the three dominator class fighters had with the help of Endeavour and a team of technicians and Durona had retro fitted one of the fighters.

On test flights Durona had reported the Dominator tried to fight her, to which she joked she fought back and won.

The craft was more agile then anything she'd flown before, on a mock dog fight she engaged and quickly neutralized a full wing of fighters.

Much to Durona announce others had been given permission to pilot the Dominator, but found it almost impossible to control.

It was almost as if the Dominator had chosen her, and would fight anyone else who dared to enter the cockpit.

It was decided by the council to award the craft to the Shepard, mainly because there was less chance of anyone else getting into the cockpit from getting killed.

This was conditional on Durona sending back detailed reports of combat mission the required the use of the fighter.

Finally the day came that Ashley could push on with her mission.

"Joker, plot a course to the relay and outwards to our next destination."

"Plotting a course Commander."

The Shepard pulled away from the station and banked towards the relay on the edge of the system.

She increased to full military thrust powering towards her goal.

Were upon reaching the relay, the Shepard was flung out of the system.

On the bridge of the Shepard, Joker checked his instrument panel before he relaxed visibly.

"Commander, course engaged and were on course for the next uncharted system."

"That would be the 'Heralds Heads System' according to the star charts Javik left us say." Ashley replied with a hint of bitterness.

Ashley pour over the star charts of the system, from what she could see there were two worlds of interest.

Both worlds had undoubtedly been hit by the reapers so anything Prothean in nature, would be within hidden installations.

The first world of interest had been called Serpenress; it was said to be a world which had an eighty percent water mass and twenty percent land mass.

"What you think Garuss, could we strike lucky on our first world?" Ashley said as she turned to face her XO.

"Well it'd be nice, but nice doesn't mean anything in this game of needle in the hay pile, I think that's what you humans call it." He joked in reply.

Ashley thought about correcting Garuss, but it was close enough.

"Agreed, but we have to start somewhere. Prep one of the shuttles for underwater insertion. Let Miranda pick a team for her mission, I'm assigning her the aquatic realm, might be something down there if we're lucky. While the aquatic mission is ongoing, we can scan the surface of the planet from orbit. If something of interest is found, I'll lead another team down to the surface in the other shuttle."

As the Shepard decelerated and dropped into the Heralds Heads Solar System, she altered course for the first of two target planets, Serpenress.

Ashley started the detailed scan of the surface, there were signs of ancient structures in various states of decay. Where once settlements once stood forests and wildlife could be found in its stead.

One the surface of the planet two dead Reapers lay, they had been ripped apart and their remains scattered across the surface.

It was evident the Prothean's hadn't one down without a fight.

As expected the Shepard's scanners could not get an accurate reading from below a certain depth in the oceans of this world.

Ashley activated the com system; "Miranda you have a go for launch."

Shuttle Bay 

Down in the launch bay Miranda stood with her team, her Shuttle had been prepped and ready for launch.

"Miranda you have a go for launch."

Durona checked her weaponry before turning to Miranda; "Lets go for a swim."

Grunt turned to look at Miranda, "We better find something other then fishes."

Miranda half rolled her eyes, before entering the shuttle followed by Durona and Grunt.

Durona quickly ran her pre-flight checks before her fingers dance across the controls.

The shuttles main engines burst into life as the craft lifted off the deck and towards her destination, the oceans of Serpenress.

Miranda looked towards Grunt, "Brings back old memories."

"Kicking the collectors ass, and fighting the Reapers yeah they were good days." Reminisced the Korgan.

Durona on the other hand said nothing, her memory returned to the desperate fighting for the home world.

The seemingly unending conflict with the Reapers forces, and the friends she'd lost.

Durona fought to bring herself back to the present, rather then letting the panic attack envelope her.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Durona checked the shuttles system before announcing, "Splash down in five."

Durona change the Shuttles angle of attack, as the craft sliced effortlessly into the ocean.

"Clearing two hundred feet, - four hundred, six hundred leavening out and starting sonar sweeps and scans."

In the rear section of the shuttle craft, Miranda's monitor began to show the results of the scans.

For a long time the scans showed nothing but sea floor, mountain ranges and valleys.

An alert sounded in the shuttle; "Picking up signs of systemic activities, within a deep trench, and holly hell do you see that?" Miranda reported as a monstrous volcano could be seen reaching from the sea floor to above the waves.

"Its the size of the Olympus Mons on Mars, and very active." Miranda continued on her assessment of the situation.

"How active?" Durona replied in a worried tone.

"We need to leave, now I'm registering massive harmonic tremors."

Miranda's changed the scanning target to that of the volcano before them.  
The results displayed magma racing to the volcano's throat, and eruption.

"Get us the hell out of here." Snapped Miranda. 

Durona throw the throttles to full and pulled back the controls forcing the Shutle into a near vertical climb.

Geforces slammed grunt and Miranda back into the seats before the dampeners could compensate.

Erupting out of the surface of the water, the shuttle continued to climb at a faster rate now out of the water.

A moment later a massive explosion announced the eruption of the volcano, the shuttle was hit by a powerful shockwave almost bringing it down and into a watery7 grave.

Durona swore loudly as she fought with the controls, only just managing to keep them in the air.  
Panels exploded around her as acrid smoke filled the cabin, alarms sounded accompanied by flashing red lights, most of which Durona ignored.

"Shepard this is Shuttle one I'm declaring an emergency, we're coming in hot. Clear the docking bay of personal and have fire suppression systems on stand by." She screamed over the sound of chaos in the cockpit.

Three more systems blew out in the shuttle; "Get your suites on, life support just blew out." Shouted Durona, as the lights flickered and dulled to emergency power settings.

"How bad are we hit?" Miranda called back.

"You have to ask?" Durona snapped back a annoyed reply.

Durona watched the shuttles power levels fall, as parts of derbies that use to be attached to the shuttle fell back into the lower atmosphere.

Another explosion rocked the shuttle as the engines failed, leaving the vessel drifting dead in space and dangerously close to the planets gravity well.

Making her way out of the cockpit, Durona punched the realised mechanism of the door, thankfully it opened.

"I'm going out to begin to patch job, if I'm lucky we wont fall back into the planet, or exploding."

"Just be careful." Ashley spoke softly; "I lost one friend once to this, and I don't want to lose another."

"Relax commander I don't plan to die today." Durona said before stepping out into the void, and the hatch closed behind her.

Small thrusters on her suite , guided her to what was left of the engines.

To say they were wrecked was an understatement.

However she'd seen damage like this before, in the war.

She had to get the engine functional in one way or another, she could get them to fire that she was sure.

Getting them to power down or shut off, that was a whole other level of probably not going to happen.

"How's it look out here." Miranda's voice interrupted Durona's train of thought.

"I could lie to you if you want." She offered back.

"I prefer a sit rep."

"I'm pretty sure that I can get them to fire, that's not the problem."

"So what's the problem."

"Very little if any control over them once they fire up, and more then lightly no way to shut them down either."

"I think I'd prefer the lie." Quipped grunt.

"Do you best."

"Always do commander." Durona replied before cutting the channel.

Working on the engines, it quickly became clear that the control systems from the cockpit had been severed, she could patch up rudimentary controls with her omni tool.  
Starting the work she finally manage to make the patch job stable, it was not pretty but it would work, probably.

The shuttle hatched opened Durona pulled herself aboard.

"Strap yourself in, this isn't going to be fun, I'm using my omni toll for limited control."

"Its your call, when ever your ready." Miranda replied to Durona as she fastened herself into the five point harness, as Grunt did the same.

The orange omni tool appeared on Durona's arm; "Ok here we go in five, four, three, to one, fire!"

The engines ignited forcing all deep into their seats, as the shuttle powered its way towards the Sheppard.

It snaked this way and that, hurtling towards the dreadnaught, before another explosion ripped away the shuttles engines, and rear of the craft.

"TIME TO LEAVE" shouted Durona as she jumped out the open maul that use to be the rear of the shuttle.

Closely followed by Miranda and Grunt, as a rescue shuttle was launched from the Shepard to bring them home.


End file.
